Mike
Michael or better known as "MIKE" has been there for it all. He is Gabby's younger brother, even though he is a grade younger, he still sort of participates in most drama. Season 1 *Goes to JCS for kindergarten while his sister Gabby is in 1st grade. *Is upset when his friend Carmine becomes friends with Marcus. *He wants them all to be friends; Marcus gets made and punches him. *He goes to the nurse, Gabby is there to give him advice. He starts to be friendly with James and Andrew. *Gets in trouble for "cheating" on homework with Andrew and James. Season 2 *Remains friends with James and Andrew for 1st grade. *Roots for Andrew and his problems with basketball. *Feels the year has gone by super fast. Season 3 *Faces the new 2nd grade curriculum with Andrew. *Mike and James quickly become badminton partners so they don't have to face Marcus or Carmine. *Gets sort of sick and doesn't go on the field trip. *Is confused that Carmine is talking to Raphael. *Leaves for a good summer; hopefully. Season 4 *For 3rd grade he is still best friends with James, and Andrew, and is excluding Carmine. *Feels Gabby is too allergic for her new class. *Doesn't make the cuts for the basketball team; is sort of upset. *Gets a teacher to break up a fight between Andrew and James and a football. *Doesn't think it's right for someone to make fun of America because she's nerdy. *Thinks Marcus is too young to begin dating someone. Season 5 *Is happy that he is only in 4th grade, and it isn't his last year at JCS unlike Gabby's. *Becomes worried when Andrew becomes addicted to Redbull™. *Helps Andrew with his "addiction". *Is happy he doesn't associate with Marcus due to his aggressiveness. *Is happy that it's summer time and that it's time for vacation. Season 6 *Mike is finally in 5th grade at JCS, he feels weird that his sister is gone. *Was super nervous when he heard about the bomb threat at FMG. *Hosts the school talent show with America; gets lots of stage fright. *Is paired up with Carmine and Marcus in social studies. *Tries to devise a plan with Carmine to get Marcus out of the group. *Is happy he doesn't have to go on the the summer field trip. Season 7 *Comes back to JCS for 6th grade, happy he doesn't have to leave. *Doesn't understand why Raphael is becoming friends with all of his friends. *Witnesses Carmine kiss Lauren with James. *Confronts Carmine about it; and learns it was truth or dare. *Warns Gabby about Marcus, and his ways. *He feels that James is too immature; they try too make him cooler, they give up. *Along with Andrew he has to stay after class, do to a bad test result. *Mr. Grey keeps getting nastier to him and Andrew, they eventually get him sent to a teacher workshop, due to his bullying. *Says goodbye to 6th grade, and hello summer. Season 8 *Is finally happy to be an 7th grader, at JCS; but has to say goodbye to Andrew. *Him and Gabby want to send their parents a perfect Christmas Gift. *Spends his and James's money, to pay for the gift, has to get repaid by his sister. *Feels Gabby is being too judging and won't let him be. *He freaks on Gabby; but they forgive each other. *Along with James he tells Carmine he is too girl crazy. *Says goodbye to Gabby when she leaves for her "character better" trip. *Sneaks out of school with Carmine and James to see a popular movie. *Gets caught at the movies and are sent back to JCS. *Is happy to see his sister come back from the trip. *He and Carmine face James joining the cool crowd; until James learns they were using him; he crawling back. *Plays too many games on the computer and starts failing math. *Leaves for Summer Break; really not ready to be an 8th grader next year.